Forum:Matt256,Justanothergrunt,The evil O'Malley discussion table
This is the place where me, Matt-256, and Justanothergrunt discuss our machinima ideas, since we need to give the message to all three of us when we come up with something.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Development Ok, since the weapon lowering thing only works on local. We have to improvise. You see, on scenes where we involve four people or less, we will use local. But when we show an entire group, we need to have them upper thier weapons before we see them. And lower them afterward, look at this machinima, and notice how they do it.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) P9-CwyR4wwI&feature=user I agree. But how do you lower the weapon, I forgot? Cheers, Well, it goes like this: LB-RB-B-CROUCH. Only on local. But they, switched the jump button, and crouch button to prevent seeing thier characters jump around.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, personally i reckon before we focus on the actual game aspect of this, we shoukd work on the Character development and storylines, what kind of music best suits a scene, the joke that brings a certain characters personality to the foreground (Trust me that odd joke can give some1 a very deep insight into the character if they're lookin for it, be it the black humour of the sadist, or the sharp wit of the wisened intellectual), as well as how we can work out a believeable way for the characters to react to what goes on in the story, whilst sticking to the basic plots we've all outlined. Allso, we should work on deepening the current storylines we've got, every character does have their own way of interacting with the story. I just think we should focus on making the machinema '''good', make each an epic experience people will want to watch again and again, just to pick up that odd bit that they may of missed, before we work on those little trivial matters, (of course those little trivial matters can on occasion disfigure an entire story structure, Im still thankfull O'Malley brought this up, as we should still constantly think to ourselves "Is this possible to do?") Just Another GruntConverse 04:57, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Allright, I'm logged in, though I don't know how long. You have to excuse me, my head's really fussy right now, so, what machinima are we focusing on right now, mine or O,malley's? Cheers, Well, right now were focusing on mine. Since you won't be around much. BTW if we need you on set, what's your gamertag?--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:43, 15 March 2008 (UTC) It's Baccus78, like my brother's account on this wikia. But I've got something else to tell you guys: A user known as Whitehwk want to work with us, so that we in turn can help him with his machinima after we're done with ours. Should we let him join us? Cheers, It's allright with me (except that then we're not a triumvirate, and i like that word...) But we'll work on O'Malley's first, Whitehwk said he doesnt wanna do his for (what 6?) months anyways. We haven't really put forward 2 many suggestions on progression for a while, so i was thinking either O'Malley put forward an Issue he'd like some help on, or we take a indepth examination of his episodes... just a thought, we'll discuss this when we're all around. Just Another GruntConverse 11:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) What do you mean we? Im waiting on you guys. And I have no prob with Whitehwk joining. Well do mine, Matt's, Hwk's, then Season two of mine.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:53, 29 March 2008 (UTC) And then my next machinima, after the second season of o,malley's (I was planning something serious, like Common Denominator, Prophecy and The Codex are). Cheers, Practice Machinima For practice, I came up with two ideas to test our cap card, voice, and just bout everything. The short is called, ''The Big Red Guy, where a rookie is sent to Delta squad, a squad guarding valhalla. When he comes, he is told never to go near the other base, A big red guy lives there, and kills whoever enters.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 23:01, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Hmm, sounds good to me, but like grunty said, shouldn't we try to focus a little on the characters? Cheers, I know, Ive allready sent 1 2 u n Armor Needed You don't need all of em, just enough to play a part or two.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:53, 29 March 2008 (UTC) I can tell that I have all Spartan permutations except for Security and Rogue (and of course Recon), and all Elite permutations except for Ascetic and Commando (but I think that I have Commando shoulders). Oh by the way, don't be confused, it's me, Matt, but I forgot to log out from my brother's account. Sry, Cheers, Ok, cool... 4 memory we all live in different time zones (Aus, Swe n USA) so in order for us all to be able to get online at the same time may i suggest when we talk about times we do it by the time displayed by this site?... also what do u guys wanna use to record our voices, and who has the capture card? Just Another GruntConverse 02:16, 30 March 2008 (UTC) We, send each other friend requests on live, and except it. My gamertag is '''SH474M' (Shazam). And Matt's is Baccus78. And SPARTAN-089 (He's involved in this too) is halochief89rvb. All we need is Grunts, and Whitehwk's.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 02:22, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I know, i sent 1 to u n 89 after seeing them on the Machinema forum page, 4 those who havent seen it though, min is Reenoversion92, but that still doesnt solve the time problem i pointed out, i suggest that when we do decide a time to meet up on live, we do it via the time on this site, that one that we know, or can easily find out. btw will we hav 2 work on a machuinema by 89 as well? Just Another GruntConverse 02:48, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Practice? Ok, I know we've all gotten a lil carried away with all the new stuff goin on, but i know many of u still hav the thoughts of ure machinema's fresh in ure minds, so i thought, whilst ppl r workin on their actual series, in order to perfect our skills in this area, we should practice on a short (roughly 10 minute) skit, this thing, I wrote this a while ago, and had Common Denominator in mind, though i still havent heard any reply from RR if i can connect the 2, but anyways, all we need is a cppl of ppl on live at the same time with guests (that they can control) O'Malley can record, we'll voice over, add credits n mayb music, and hopefully use it's structure as a template for the acting out of our other machinema's. (O'Malley i know u said practice b4, but things kinda fizzled out...) Thoughts, anyone?....Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 03:16, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, I just got the card that DigitalPh33r (The maker of Arby n The Chief, Dues ex Machina, and its a wonderful live) recommended. I just finished rewriting The first script, and begun the second, so we could use this for acting practice, I will use my most embarassing deaths for recording practice. BTW I accidently deleted you from my friends, cause at first, I had no idea it was you...my bad, so uh, send another one, and we will begin filming soon. Not if the prosecuter silences me.--The evil O'Malley (Im uh, not logged in, on a different computer here) OK ...so O'Malley's in exile thnx 2 Ajax.. but i still think we can work on his through this site if any1's still interested in keeping the triumvirate (Though i think we hav, what 4 new guys joinin so that word doesnt really work..) running :http://creativesci-fi.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Reefnaut_Empire..... Just Another GruntConverse 07:07, 30 April 2008 (UTC)